JUST ONE MIN!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: EVERYONE JUST PEEP IN FOR ONE... PLEASE... ITS VERY IMPORTANT... I NEED U ALL...PLEASE PEEP IN...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys….i m here just for somebody so damn special for me…or u can say he is my life…..

There is someone I love madly….he is damn cute and sweet….he is a little boy who called me bhua….he is just 1.5 years old….

His name is Rishi. We don't share a blood relationship but then we have a connection of heart! He is my friend's elder brother's son…..

I met him when bhaiya came to pick up my friend from my coaching and he brought rishi with him!

Rishi is a very cute and innocent child,though naughty but takes away heart really very very easily ….. may be that's why every friend of mine is attracted towards him especially me….he loves me as well… one day he called me bhua and I felt so good…..new relation with him…sometimes he calls me nidhu and sometimes nidhi bhu and sometimes pyaali bhua….every name given to me by him is so special…

But….unfortunately,may be he is counting last breaths…yeah,that's true….he is suffering from some lung problem….

Few days back my friend told us that his lung is infected….. I was shattered…..just think of his parents….they must be feeling so sad….

Tomorrow is his operation….doctor has said that chances of survival and chances of death both r 50% but then since he is very small, death is much more prone…..and doctor said only prayers can increase his chance of survival…..

Guys, do u all believe in miracles? I don't but at this point miracle is the only way out..and that miracle can happen coz of your prayers….

Please please please pray for that little kid…..he..he is just 1.5 years old…and bhaiya and bhabhi ka iklauta beta h wo…and mera friend use apne bete ki tarah treat karta h use….please un sab logo k liye pray karo jo us nanhi si jaan k liye jaan dene ko taiyaar h…aap hi batao kya uske parents reh paayenge uske bina? Kya mera friend yeh sehen kar paayega? Kya me…me reh paaungi mere rishu k bina…?me nai reh sakti…..

….

….

All I want is that please give a min from your precious 24 hours for his life….he needs a lots of prayers…..just one min guys..just one min….

I know u all are busy with your own lives and problems but then I hope u all can take out a min for that little kid…

Whenever I have got wishes from you all, I have been successful in my task…. Now that baby and his family and my friends need good luck and u all r my good luck … so I m sure u all are gonna be a good for him and his family and my friends as well….

I m begging for just 1 PRECIOUS MINUTE of yours….please pray ….please….. a little kid is gonna fight for his life to make himself free from the clutches of death…and we are gonna fight for his life…. please support us….. be our good luck and make us ,especially rishi win the battle!

…

Rishu, I love u mera bacha…..me aapko kahi nai jaane dungi okay! Me apni jaan ko apne se door jaane de sakti hu kya bacha? Nai na! and see, aapke mumma,papa,chachu,all your bhuas..and ha aapke chachu k best friend aapke saath h bacha! And ab na meri ff family bhi aapka saath degi dekh lena! Doge na guys? I know u all will! Dekhna rishu hum zaroor jeetenge!

….

a/n :- I know posting note on ff is against rule but frankly I don't care about rules at this moment…all that matters to me at this moment sharing this with u all was far more important…. I hope u all understand…. If u feel I have done anything wrong then m extremely sorry!

Love u all….

Thank u…

Please pray…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys…..

Thank u so much guys….mujhe nai pata me aap logo ko thanks kaise kahu!

Mera rishu…uske parents and grandparents and relatives and we all won guys! Hum sab jeet gaye….

Hum sa ki taraf ek bohot bada thank u!

Sach kaha h kisine ki duyaaon se badi koi dawa nai hoti….aaj aap logo ne prove kar diya ise!

Doctor said he is completely safe bus kuch precautions rakhne h! but he is fine

M so thankful to all of u…..

U all r really my good luck….

I love u all a lot…

Thank u so so so much…..rishu ki taraf se bhi and uski family and relatives ki taraf se bhi….and mere friends ki taraf se bhi!

….

….

….

And ya happy friendship day… I know aaj friendship day nai h but aaj k din india (delhi) me kuch aisa hua jisne puri country ko ek bohot bada dhakka diya tha…. 16 december 2012…. A girl was raped brutally….. but that day I realized one thing….. friend wo tha(that guy,the girl's friend) jisne us ladki ki jaan bachaane ki puri koshish ki …. Khud k bare me ek baar bhi nai socha…. Uske saath bhi bohot bura hua! I salute that guy…. Aisi friendship ko mera salute h….dost aise hote h….wo nai hote h dost jo aapko zaroorat padne pe yaad kare but jab aapko zaroorat ho to aapko bhool jaaye!

So for me the actual friendship day is today!

Remember guys "friendship me no complaints and no demands!"

….

….

….

And one more thing….. I want to pray for all those 144 souls( in which 132 were kids!) who were killed in the Peshawar Massacre on 16 december 2014…. I wanna pray for those little angels who were going to school for gaining knowledge and those terrorists…they r so unkind….so brutal….they didn't even thought for the loving parents of the kids… those parents must have felt pain…un parents ka dard shaayad hum samajh bhi nai sakte! un parents ki taakat and hausle ko mera bohot bada salute… and un bachon ke liye kya kahu…those little kids…kya galti thi unki ? kyu bulaya allah ne unhe apne paas? Kyu ek maa apne bache se juda hui? Kyuuuuuuuuuuuu? I really feel sorry for them…

….

….

….

Bohot takleef hui mujhe jab maine ye suna! Shaayad bohot se log ye dono incidents bhool gaye honge! But really this day is one of the blackest day for the whole world!

….

….

Mere liye aaj khushi ka din to h but jo dard in 2 incidents se hua wo shaayad koi khushi nai mita paayegi! I just wish logo me insaaniyat naam ka religion waapas aajaaye! Log insaaniyat bhool gaye h! Aaj ye din aagaya h ki insaan ki maut insaan ki hi wajah se hoti h! takleef hoti h ye jaan kar ki is duniya me log ek doosre k khoon k pyaase h…

And dukh hota h ye jaan kar ki me us country (india) me rehti hu jaha naara lagaya jaata h ki "we all Indians are brothers and sisters" and phir ek bhai hi apni behen k saath aisa giri hui harkat karta h and baaki k log bus khade khade tamaasha dekhte h! sharm aati h mujhe kabhi kabhi ki me HINDUSTAAN me rehti hu….me wahaan rehti hu jaha shaayad har min…chalo theeek h har ghante ek ladki ka rape hota h! har ghante koi ladki marti h!

Me ye nai kehti ki sirf india me burai h but me doosri countries ko kis haq se point out karu? Kya india perfect h? nai na! to jab tak india pure nai hota I cant point the mistakes of other countries coz "if we want to change others and make others perfect , we should better look inside ourselves and make ourselves perfect first and then others.." me ise hi follow karti thi, karti hu and karti rahungi…

Thank u… and sorry for being a bit rude…but truth is truth!


End file.
